


The Way to Dusty Death

by misbegotten



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is dust everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Dusty Death

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shakespeare Challenge: Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow / Creeps in this petty pace from day to day / To the last syllable of recorded time, / And all our yesterdays have lighted fools / The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Macbeth (5.5.19-23)

The sand of Tatooine has teeth; it scores his flesh, marking him as its captive. His eyes have already taken on the shadowed squint of a long-timer. His robes feel gritty, and he shakes out his bedclothes every morning to expel unwanted visitors. His hair –- oh, vanity does have the last laugh -- is already starting to grey under the harsh glare of double suns. He wonders how best to keep the lightsabers in working order, and has even considered putting them away altogether.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hates this place. He fully expects to die here.

But perhaps the boy will live.


End file.
